


Welcome Home

by daily_inanities



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Arlert Is A Cinnamon Roll, Cute, Drabble, Everyone is a Child, Except Eren, Ficlet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Titan Eren Yeager, and failed, author doesn't know how to tag, this fandom needs more happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daily_inanities/pseuds/daily_inanities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky lights up with lightning and the rain drenches everything it touches. The wind howls as it blows relentlessly. All of this is followed by thunderous footsteps.</p>
<p>Armin smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

The fine, sunny morning turned to a windy, stormy afternoon. The light rays of sunshine that had once occupied the clear sky was now a dingy grey, rain pouring endlessly from the gloom. Suddenly, I heard the familiar, thunderous, sound of... footsteps.

Feeling the familiar feeling excitement bubble in the pit of my stomach, I wrenched the door open with the force of a monstrous beast, completely disregarding the impending wind. With my feet thudding on the grey pavement of my driveway and the sting of rain pelting against my face, only one thought raved through my frazzled mind:

'He's back! He's back!'

By the varying volumes of pitter-patter, it appears as if I wasn't the only one who had heard our approaching companion. Which was no surprise, since he was.. Larger than average, so to speak.

As if that wasn't a major understatement.

At this point, we were all standing at the enormous feet of our fifteen meter friend. From what I could see, the entire population of children of our neighborhood was there. Just to give an example of who had arrived, there was my blonde neighbor, who possessed an abnormally large nose, and her two towering brothers, the usually apathetic siblings from down the street with identical looks of rare admiration for the titanic boy before them, even the constantly cranky yet slight chubby child with the countenance of a horse had arrived.

This seemed to delight the giant, as per usual.

When he crouched down to greet us, his large fingers, of which had been previously ghosting about the ground, were hugged in a vice-like grip by a lanky child lacking hair and a brunette with a hearty appetite despite her weight not alluding to it. A series of clicks and clacks, his odd form of a chuckle, followed their eagerness. This led to many of the children to scramble upon him, grabbing any expanse of near-scalding skin their small hands could reach.

As I watched this exchange, I felt a tiny smile stretch across my face. Our friend was home again!

As he let a glasses clad girl examine his scraggly hair, his viridian green eyes locked upon me, the bright depths seeping into my cornflower blues. Then, after a moment, his deformed lips morphed into a goofy smirk.

I felt a familiar fondness and affection bloom in my chest for our quirky monster. Even with his lack of correct speech or his abnormal height, this giant was one of our own. He was the friend of us all.

After returning his grin with a one worthy of his kind, I spoke softly.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a friend's honework assignment I wrote for her, where we had to finish the prompt sentence. It was, "The fine, sunny morning turned to a windy, stormy afternoon. Suddenly, I heard the thunderous, sound of..." And since I'm SNK trash, I wrote this up. I was bored and decided to revise it.
> 
> Background Info: Eren is an abnormal titan that saved this little town from a titan attack after the Walls abandoned it when Wall Maria fell. All the characters were the child residents, who all became enamoured with him because he's their hero.


End file.
